melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Run (Song)
please do not edit without my permission! thank you! ~violetthegirl Run 'is a song by Melanie Martinez and the ninth track on the 'Rabbit Hole track list. It is the fourth single on the album and the third single ot be released. It was released on February 14th, 2022. Theme The theme of Run is that at the end of playing croquet with Kelly, Cry Baby, Angelita, and Fluer are running away from Wonderland. It is themed after the end of Alice in Wonderland, when everything is chasing Alice. In the film, Cry Baby, Angelita, and Fleur are also running away from wonderland, when they find Celeste, waiting at the door again. Lyrics Trivia * This song was the first song that was recorded for the album and also inspired the theme of the album. * Melanie said in an interveiw that this song is inspired by 'goodbye' by Billie Eilish. She said is is a visualy version of the song and while she's running, she passes things that appear in every other music video. ** Cry Baby, Anelita, and Fleur run past Alice's grave, although this is not in the Hey, Alice '''music video, in that video, Alice is dead, and in this one, it'sher grave. * The song '''Hearts was accidentaly leaked on February 13th, 2022. Melanie was going to post Run '''on her story but accidentaly chose Hearts. Many thought Hearts WAS the song Run becuase Melanie told everyone she would leak Run that day. As an apology and a Valentine's gift, Melanie posted both '''Run, and '''Hearts '''on Valentine's Day as singles. * Melanie said that this was te hardest music video to film becuase of all the running. ** The reason this was so hard to film was because there was very little filming space and they had to keep stopping the cameras and resetting the background to make it look they were running a long distance as they couldn't film anywhere else. Music Video The music video was released for this song on June 4th, 2023. Summary Song Cry Baby is shooting the winning score on croquet and wins, wich makes Kelly mad. She galnces at Angelita and Fleur as the all look scared. Kelly's face turns bright red as all three girls say 'oh-no' and the song starts. Starts As the song starts, Kelly starts speed-walking towards Cry Baby, Angelita, and Fleur and a knife seems to appear in her hands. Cry Baby is the first to notice this and she grabs her friends and they start running away as Kelly throws the knife at them and another knife appears in her hand. They continue running faster as they pass the obstacles from other music videos. The first one of a set of holes. The camera view switches to show the bottom of the holes, which appears to be the K-12 playground. The music dims as Fleur notices this, she tries to call Cry Baby and Angelita over to look, but they don't hear her and they keep running. The next thing is a gravestone, that says, 'Alice' on it. Then, they run past two rabbits dressed exactly as the twins, the girls stop to look at it, but Kelly seems to be getting closer and they take off running again. The next thing they pass is an ocean and the girls look back and Kelly has tripped over Alic's grave, so the three girls help the Walrus and the Carpenter out of the water so they stop drowning. Then, the scene quickly shifts from the croquet yard to the forest, and this time, two items are passed at once. The tea party and the cat. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare try forcing tea down Fleur's throat just as they did to Cry Baby and Angelita. The cat notices and he starts dreaming. The three girls look for an escape as Kelly keeps getting closer. With no escape, the three girls take the closet route, through the cat's dream hoping that Kelly can't get through because she's not an Empath, but somehow she does. But on her way through, she dies and the three girls take the knives out of her hands and they stab it in her chest. She bleeds black blood and the girls keep running. Ends Cry Baby stops singing and the girls all calm down for a bit. Cry Baby starts walking as she laughs about her adventures, but trips over the hot pink croquet mallet. She shrugs and throws the croquet mallet towards Kelly's head before Lillith shows up and opens a door for them. Cry Baby, Angelita, and Fleur walk through the door, which is the end of the movie and the music video. Category:Rabbit Hole Category:Songs Category:2022 Category:Violet's Projects